Not Applicable.
The trading of investment items, such as stocks and bonds is well known in the art. To aid investors, there are a number of data sources available for providing investment data to the investor. Also, there are a number of on-line investment trading systems today in which a trade request can be sent via a computer to a trader, and a traded product confirmation can be transmitted back from the trader to the computer. For example, one such system is offered by the Charles Schwab Company. Further, there are many commercially available investment item analysis programs or algorithms which analyze investment items including stocks, options, metals, and commodities.
However, to Applicant""s knowledge, a system for automatically executing a trade by receiving investment data and analyzing such investment data with predetermined trading criteria and then sending a trade request to a trader and/or an exchange is not currently available. It is to such a system for automatically executing trades that the present invention is directed.
The present invention relates to a system for automatically trading investment items based on predetermined conditions. The investment items could be stocks, options, contracts, metals, and/or a number of other investment items, for example.
The system includes a data interface for receiving investment data identifying at least one item capable of being traded and containing information uniquely associated with the item. An individual trading computer receives predetermined trading criteria for making a trade, and the investment data. The individual trading computer then analyzes the investment data with the predetermined trading criteria and automatically outputs a trade request signal in response to the analysis determining that the item should be traded. The trade request signal identifies at least one trade of an item to be made by a trader and authorizes the trader to make the trade identified in the trade request so that at least a portion of the trade identified in the trade request signal is capable of being consummated. Thus, the present invention provides a fully automated investment trading system in which an entity such as a person or computer can input investment data and predetermined trading criteria into the system and then leave the system unattended to trade real investment items for extended periods of time such as hours, days or weeks.
The present invention solves at least three problems of manual trading. The first problem relates to discipline. That is, for psychological reasons the requirement for matching the exact criteria for a trade is overwhelming difficult when trading manually. Automatic trading eliminates this difficulty. The second problem is human error. That is, it is preferable that a close watch of market data for a number of indications be exactly maintained. However, factors such as boredom, interruptions, misreadings, etc. lead to poor or losing trade executions. The third problem relates to the fact that market conditions gradually change and require criteria or algorithm methodology alterations. This difficulty is virtually impossible to detect when trading manually. The present invention permits the individual trading computer to maintain a close watch on market data by the data interface periodically receiving investment data. The individual trading computer can analyze the investment data with the predetermined trade criteria and then send a trade request signal to a trader in response to the analysis determining that one or more items should be traded to overcome the before mentioned problems of manual trading.
Thus, it is believed that the present invention represents an advance in the state of the art relating to investment systems. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of specification in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.